


sora gets milf

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, MILF, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 18 year old sora and yuya's mom, yoko have sex.   I don't own arc v . sorry for errors.





	sora gets milf

Yoko was thinking about which guy should she see at her home. Yoko ended her marriage with yusho because she caught him cheating on her with yuzu 3 times. Yoko said "I want a cute and nice man". She heard a knock at her door. She opened up to see a sexy 18 year old Sora Perse. Sora said " May i come in?". Yoko said " of course, sexy sora!". Sora blushed like a crazy because no one called him sexy before. Sora came the home and they went to bedroom.

Sora knew yoko was very hot and he also knew she ended her marriage with yusho. Sora said to yoko " in my eyes, you are a nice and sweet person. you're also a milf". That gave yoko a big smile. Yoko said " sora...". Yoko took off her pants showing her pink panties. Yoko started twerking in front of sora and yoko said " if you like it, grab my butt, sora" in a sexual way. Sora grabbed her butt. Yoko moaned and saying " it feel so good ". Sora said " you're hot, yoko" in a sexual way. Yoko said " sora, you are so sexy" while kissing sora on the lips. Sora kissed yoko back. Yoko used her hands to reach down to sora's pants and pulled them down in a sexual way showing his blue underwear. Sora moaned and said " this feels so good." while taking off his short. Yoko liked his body . It was so sexy.

Yoko rubbed her boobs on sora's chest causing both of them to moan super hard. They both went on yoko's bed to continue making love. After 5 minutes, yoko said "I am getting more horny" as she took off her bra and her shirt. Sora stared at her sexy body. Yoko said " you are 20000% way better than having sex than yusho could ever do". Sora said " thank you, yoko" in a sexual way. yoko pulled at sora's underwear. Yoko said " May i?" Sora said " yes" in a sexual way. Yoko took off her panties and sora's underwear. She saw sora's 6 inch dick.

Yoko said " Let's do this sora." in a sexual way. Sora put his dick in yoko's vagina. Sora and yoko moaned and said " It feels so good.". Yoko and sora continued having sex and making loud moans. Yuya got back from work and heard a moaning sounds in yoko's room. Yuya walked to her room and listened what was happening in that room. Yuya screamed " No way! My mom is having sex with sora! I am scarred for life for hearing this.". Sora and yoko could not hear yuya's scream due to the sex they was doing.


End file.
